Sasuke and Hinata: 100 Moments
by Majestic Ribbons
Summary: As they say, opposites attract. Though, I'm not really sure how Sasuke and Hinata are opposites. -Moment 4: Summer-
1. Dreams

**Title: Dreams**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: He hopes, and he dreams. But she will never belong to him again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

He often wonders how it would be like if he hadn't drove her away.

Would the estate be warm and happy, instead of cold and empty?

And he regrets.

He regrets many things.

But he regrets letting her go the most.

Because even though he lives, he feels dead inside.

Like nothing can hurt him anymore, because she already hurt him.

By choosing_ him_.

And he cries.

But not in the daytime, for he has a reputation to keep.

But at night, his walls break down.

And his true emotions take over.

He loves her, he's known that for a long time.

And he dreams.

He longs for the day that she will leave _him_ and return to him.

And she will look him in the eye, smile, and whisper endearingly four words.

_I love you, Sasuke._

**Er, hi. This is a birthday present to one of my best friends, Nezumi. I would like you to know that I am not copying Serenity Silence, because she states that the '100 Moments' idea does not belong to her, so anyone can use it. Just making sure you understand. And uh...the genre will differ, and not all will be one-shots. Some will be drabbles, like this one. Happy reading!**

**-Yuuki**


	2. Hey Juliet

**Title: Hey Juliet  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The words of a song echo in Sasuke's head, the perfect song for Hinata.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or LMNT's song "Hey Juliet".  
**

.

_ Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

Uchiha Sasuke's head was looking down at his notebook, which were filled with his history notes.

The door opened with a 'bang', and Hyuuga Hinata burst in.

"Erm, Hatake-sensei, I got held up at..." She trailed off when she realized that their homeroom teacher was not at his desk.

Sasuke's head immediately snapped up at the sound of Hinata's voice.

Blushing, Hinata headed to her seat, which was conveniently placed in front of Sasuke's.

_ Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo_

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly.

Why in the world would he be thinking of the song 'Hey Juliet'?

He turned back to his history notes.

Meanwhile, Hinata frowned.

Her pencil was broken.

She turned around in her seat. "Uchiha-san, do you have an extra pencil?"

Sasuke blinked. "Er, pardon?"

"Do you have an extra pencil?"

Sasuke handed her his pencil.

"Arigato."

"No problem." Sasuke mentally hit himself three seconds later.

He had given Hinata his only pencil.

_ So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

Sasuke frowned.

God, he was stupid.

He turned to Neji. "Hyuuga, got a pencil?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Can I use it?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Neji said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm using it." Neji smirked. "That's what you get for falling for my cousin."

Sasuke's cheeks turned the palest of pinks. "...Remind me why seniors are in the junior homerooms?"

Neji shrugged. "How should I know? That's where we were assigned."

Sasuke scowled.

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah  
I hear your friends talk about me, yeah  
So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

Hinata smiled, and turned back to Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, here's your pencil back."

"...Er, thank you, Hyuuga-san.." Sasuke said, as Neji's smirk widened.

Sasuke realized his mistake.

**He had used 'Er' in a sentence.**

"And you don't like my cousin, how?" Neji asked.

"Shut up."

_ Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo_

.

**...I do realize that this was very short, but I do hope that they'll get longer. Erm, I really like the song "Hey Juliet" by LMNT since I saw a SasuHina AMV on it.  
**


	3. Coffee

**Title: Coffee  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Frankly, Sasuke did not understand why coffee had girly names.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: MAJOR OOC-NESS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Uchiha Sasuke did not understand very few things.

Why coffee had girly names was one of them.

Cappuccino, Frappucino, caffe latte, Iced Cappuccino, Cafe Frappe, and Expresso.

Why they had such_ girly_ names was beyond his understanding.

"Er, one coffee please." Sasuke muttered.

The lady at the cashier frowned. "Sorry, what?"

"One coffee." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What kind?" Cashier Lady asked.

Glaring, Uchiha Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth. "One Mocha-Latte with vanilla."

"Now, was that so hard, hon?" Cashier Lady smiled.

"Sasuke-san, I didn't know you liked that too!" came a voice from behind him.

Sasuke turned around. "Hinata? What're you doing here?"

Smooth, Sasuke. _Smooth._

Hinata smiled. "To get a Mocha-Latte with vanilla."

"Oh."

Hinata beamed brightly at Sasuke. "You want to...grab a table together or something?"

Sasuke blushed. Naturally, his blush was nearly undetectable. "Sure."

**X-x-X**

"I haven't seen you in such a long time, Sasuke-san!" Hinata chirped.

Sasuke nodded. "Er, yeah."

"You've grown up." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I have." _And you grew up too._

Sasuke, you pervert.

**X-x-X**

A thought suddenly struck Sasuke.

Hinata was a girl, therefore, it was possible she knew why coffee had such girly names.

"Hinata-san?"

"Hm?" Hinata asked, sipping her Moch-Latte delicately.

"Why do coffee have such girly names?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know, to attract customers, maybe?"

That made sense.

"Er, Hinata-san?" Sasuke asked. "Do you still have that crush on Naruto?"

He watched her face become the color of a tomato.

"Was it that obvious?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The only one that didn't know was Naruto."

"Oh," Hinata said quietly. "I didn't know I was that obvious."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Uh, please don't cry!" Sasuke sort-of, maybe, possibly _begged?_

Hinata tilted her head cutely.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

Surely it had to be against the law to be so innocent and sexy at the same time.

**X-x-X**

Oddly enough, Naruto opened the door of the coffee shop.

Syping his best friend's trademark duck-butt hair, he headed over to Sasuke's table.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said, turning back to Hinata.

Finally, Naruto noticed Hinata. "Hi Hinata-chan!"

Hinata attempted a light-hearted wave. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

_Oh sure._ Sasuke thought enviously. _He gets a -kun added to his name. I get a -san._

Sasuke, you have serious issues with this girl.

**X-x-X**

Two brown buns appeared from underneath a nearby table.

"Neji!" Tenten hissed. "Naruto's ruining our plan!"

Hyuuga Neji was actually sitting at the table, sipping his coffee. "Tenten, I don't remember having a 'plan'."

"Fine, MY plan!" Tenten huffed. "But how will we get Sasuke and Hinata together when he's such a frickin' bastard that he just HAS to ruin my perfect plan by stopping by the coffee shop?!"

"...Tenten?" Neji asked his slightly-obsessed girlfriend. "I think that you're a little bit obsessed."

Poor, poor Neji.

Never say that to a girl that's already mad.

Especially if she happens to be Tenten.

**X-x-X**

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto were witnessing a very weird sight.

Hyuuga Neji was running around the coffee shop, Tenten chasing after him angrily.

"DAMN IT UCHIHA!" Neji cried as he ran past their table. "JUST KISS MY COUSIN AND START DATING SO I CAN LEAVE!"

This time, Sasuke had a very visible blush.

Hinata had a similar reaction.

Naruto, on the other hand, was slightly adjusting Sasuke and Hinata's positions so that they faced each other.

Neither one noticed.

Smirking, Naruto placed one hand on the back of Sasuke's head and the other on the back of Hinata's. With a slight push, their lips made contact.

Satisfied, Naruto left the coffee shop.

Tenten was happy for Hinata, no, the future _Uchiha Hinata._

But seriously.

Sasuke and Hinata were having a full-blown make-out session, which, frankly, slightly scared her.

Tenten dragged Neji out of the coffee shop as well, leaving Hinata and Sasuke to make-out freely.

Sasuke still didn't understand fully why coffee had girly names.

He didn't care anymore.

Because, frankly, making out with the love of your life is more important than girly coffee names, ne?

**.**

**The product of my twisted mind. Do you sense the ooc-ness? Sasuke is being very ooc, with the blushing and stuff. Naruto is actually being smart. Neji is scared of Tenten. Happy almost birthday Nezu-chan!**


	4. Summer

**Title: Summer  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Summer means beach, which means Hinata in a swimsuit. 'Quick, somebody get Sasuke a box of tissue before he faints from blood loss again!'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

.

Tenten rolled her eyes.**(1)** "Y'know, Sasu-chan, if you want to kiss her, I'm not gonna stop you."

The gang were currently at the beach.

Which meant Hinata in a swimsuit.

"Shut. Up." Sasuke muttered, as Neji smirked.

"Aw, does Sasu-chan have a crush on Hina-chan?" Neji mocked.

"SHUT. UP." Sasuke growled.

Naruto's extremely grating voice floated over to Sasuke's ears. "Hey, Hinata-chan! You look really nice in a swimsuit!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

No, it would not be like last time.

He was NOT going to faint at the sight of Hinata in a swimsuit.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exha-WHAT THE FUCK WAS NARUTO DOING?!

Sasuke's eye twitch meter advanced to extremely pissed.

Naruto was telling an apparently really funny joke.

And Hinata was laughing, her hand placed over her heart.

Her face was lighting up, as it di when she was extremely happy.

Oh yes, Sasuke was very, VERY pissed now.

He wanted to be the only one that made her laugh like that.

In his mind, he hit Naruto with an oversized hammer, while eating a sandwich.

Why?

He was cool that way.

Oh wait, why the sandwich?

I dunno, maybe he was hungry?

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Hinata-san,er, I understand that you don't have a date to the junior prom?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blinked. "Hai, Sasuke-san. I'd like to go with you but..."

BUT? Why was there a 'but...'?!

"Junior prom is six months away." Hinata finished.

"Oh, in that case..." Sasuke trailed off.

"But we could have dinner next week, if possible?" Hinata beamed.

Sasuke nodded, before retreating to the huge black umbrella he had brought with him.

Or at least, he tried to.

Stumbling over his own feet, he crashed into the soft sand of the beach.

He crawled back to his umbrella, a dopey expression on his face.

As red liquid dripped down his chin, Tenten sighed. "Quick, somebody get Sasuke a box of tissue before he faints from blood loss again!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Hinata-sama, could you get the First Aid kit?"

**And thus, the result of a bored girl and longing for the beach.**

**(1) In one of my upcoming fics, I made Naruto, Tenten, and Lee foster-children living with the Uchiha brothers, thus implying a close childhood. I decided to try it out on this one.**


End file.
